


Love Doesn't Follow Logic

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, nerdy boi doesn't know what love is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Baxter is a man of science. He would never waste his time with such meager things like feelings. So when he accidentally falls for a certain porn star, he doesn't know how to handle it.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Love Doesn't Follow Logic

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship. It's just too cute.

Baxter hated a lot of things.

He hated social interactions. He hated sunlight. He hated the outside world. Most of all, he hated feelings. They were just too…illogical for him. And, being a scientist, Baxter was certainly one to follow logic.

That’s why when he first caught feelings for a certain spider, he didn’t know what it was. His first instinct was that he must’ve been sick.

Yes, that must’ve been the reason. That would explain why his face was so hot and why his head would spin and why his heart would race at a million miles per hour. It was the most logical explanation. What else could it be?

The anglerfish demon did find it odd that it happened only at certain times though. It was much more frequent now that he moved into the Happy Hotel. Maybe he was allergic to something in the vicinity? Yes, that must’ve been it. It was the most logical explanation.

It must’ve been something outside his room because on the rare occasion he left his room, he would experience those symptoms. That just gave him a better excuse to tell Charlie when she told him to go outside.

He heard a knock on his door. A groan escaped his throat. This was the third time today Charlie had come to try to convince him to leave his room.

He rehearsed what he was going to tell Charlie in his head. He was simply going to tell her that he had contracted an illness he couldn’t quite explain. He was going to explain that it might be contagious, so it would be best for him to stay in his room.

He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. The scientist marched over to the door with his best impression of someone who was sick and opened the door. He suddenly didn’t have to pretend.

To his surprise, it wasn’t Charlie on the other side of the door. Rather it was an eight-foot-tall spider demon that looked down upon him. He leaned against the doorway checking out his nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

His eyes moved to the smaller demon. “Hey there, shorty.” He flashed him a wide, toothy grin.

Baxter felt his head spin and his heart pound against his chest. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Angel Dust titled his head like a curious child and raised an eyebrow. “Uh…you good there?”

Baxter took in a breath of air. He spoke quickly. “Uh, yup! Y-yeah, I just…you know, I’m tired. I’m uh…” He faked a cough. “I’m just feeling a little sick, you know?”

The taller demon narrowed his eyes and leaned down. His face was only inches away from Baxter’s. He held up his hand to touch the smaller demon’s forehead with the back of his hand. Baxter felt his face grow hotter by the second.

Baxter instinctively jumped back. “Don’t get too close!” He hissed.

Angel Dust rolled his eyes and rested a set of hands on his hips while he crossed the other set. “Ya seem fine to me. Charlie told me to get ya outta your room.”

“Where’s Charlie?”

Angel Dust shrugged. “Hell, if I know. She said she was busy, and I checked and so was everyone else, so she sent told me to convince ya to get out of your room.” He smirked. “So how ‘bout it, shorty?”

“Uh-”

“Great! Now, Charlie won’t get mad at me and get mad that I didn’t try.” Without hesitation, the spider used his lower set of arms to pull Baxter out of the confines of his safe space. He shivered and squinted as he looked around the hallway. It wasn’t brightly lit, but it was brighter than the dim light he was used to.

He grunted as he slouched and attempted to cross his arms but realized the other hadn’t let go. He slowly looked up to see Angel Dust’s smiling, and quite attractive, face. His face grew hot again.

Angel Dust did that endearing, child-like head tilt again. “What’s wrong, specs? You look like you seen a ghost.”

He tried his best not smile, but his facial features betrayed him. Baxter’s lips formed a shaky smile that slowly spread across his face. “N-nothing. Nothing at all.”

Angel Dust let out a snicker. “Well, now that you’re out, I know a place that anyone, no matter how antisocial, would like. C’mon!” He kept one hand holding Baxter’s in a tight grip.

Baxter followed with little resistance. Usually, Baxter was one to hate physical contact; however, it wasn’t that bad in this case. Part of him wanted to bite Angel’s arm off but his other half didn’t want him to let go. His eyes were glued to the taller demon gripping his wrist.

-

Whatever was going on, Baxter feared his symptoms were worsening.

His stomach would churn, his knees would become weak, and his hands would shake. Baxter was concerned whatever he contracted was getting worse. He feared it was some kind of illness rather than an allergy. It was the most logical explanation.

He didn’t know what was causing his illness though. Baxter considered it might’ve been his new friend. Yes, he and Angel Dust had become quick friends.

It was surprising as to how much the two had in common. Baxter was also quite surprised as to how much Angel Dust was actually interested in what he had to say. People usually brushed him off as some “cute” little mad scientist. Angel Dust listened to him though, even if he didn’t understand what he was saying half the time.

After their third time spending the afternoon together, Baxter spent hours thinking about that damn porn star. He thought about what he was going to tell Angel Dust next time he saw him or fantasized about what it would be like to be closer to him.

He was currently smiling like some kind of an idiot as Angel Dust told him about something he and his twin sister had done a while ago. He felt something odd in his stomach and his hands shook as he listened and watched the spider’s hands gesture wildly in the air.

He was suddenly interrupted by a buzz. Angel Dust paused and took his phone from his pocket. He let out a sigh. “Well, I guess I gotta go. See ya later, specs.”

He gave him one of his famous smile and wink combinations and got up and left. He sent another smile in Baxter’s direction as he exited the building.

Baxter’s smile only widened as he leaned back and let out a deep sigh. Something about that demon just stuck with the scientist. It was strange really. A strange feeling, but not an unwelcome one. Before his mind could completely wander, he heard someone behind him.

He turned to see that old drunk he couldn’t quite remember the name of. He was leaning against the bar with a bottle of cheap booze in one hand. His face was in the same stone-cold expression Baxter always saw it in. He nodded his head in Baxter’s direction.

“Got it bad, huh?”

Baxter blinked. “Excuse me?”

The taller cat-like demon tilted his head toward the door. “Y’know, for the porn star.”

Baxter felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. “What are you talking about?”

The cat demon sighed heavily. “Look short stuff, it’s really obvious you got a little thing for that Angel Dust. Don’t waste your time on it. He’s a sex worker, his job is to appeal to people like that.”

Baxter felt taken aback. “Wait… what are you talking about?”

“You like him, you idiot.”

Baxter crossed his arms. “First of all, I’m not an idiot; I’m a genius. Second, well yeah, I like him. He’s a very good acquaintance.”

The other face-palmed. “No, I mean you’re in love with him. You’re in love with a porn star.”

Baxter took a moment to process the words. He waved his hand dismissively. “What? No, that’s impossible.”

The other shrugged. “I don’t know much about love, but it’s pretty obvious you got it bad for him.”

Baxter’s eye twitched. “No, no, feelings are illogical. I’m a man of science. I follow logic.”

The demon shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

“Yeah, yeah sure thing…” He couldn’t recall the name. He never left the room, so it was hard to keep track of everyone.

The tall cat demon sighed. “Husk.”

“…Husk. Got it. Anyway, I don’t like Angel Dust, and I’ll be on my way.” He stood up and headed to the only place he went, his room.

That was impossible. He wasn’t in love with Angel Dust. Love wasn’t logical. It was just stupid. Baxter could never succumb to such stupid sentiments. Could he?

He never thought it was possible for him to be able to catch feelings for someone. What was it that the arachnid had that spurred such feelings within him? These were things he never actually thought about.

Baxter had never actually researched emotions. Maybe if he figured out what it was, he could determine what love was. It was the only logical explanation.

He knew exactly who to ask.

-

“Hey, Baxter!” Charlie grinned widely. “It’s great to see you again! Twice in one day! What’s the occasion?”

Baxter cleared his throat. “I just have a few questions to ask you since you seem to be some kind of expert on love.”

Charlie shrugged. “Well, I wouldn’t say an expert…”

“But you have a partner. You must know something about it.”

“Well, yeah. I guess so. What do you need to know?” Charlie paused for a moment. Her smile widened. “So…who is it?”

Baxter narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“You know…who caught your eye?” She leaned in. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

He grunted and stepped back. “No one. I just want to know how you know if you are…” He hesitated. “…in love.

“Oh, that’s easy,” she said. “When I met Vaggie, my heart would race, I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I just got this warm, fuzzy feeling inside.”

Baxter felt himself tense up. “Is that all?”

“Yeah, kind of. Oh, and sometimes I would get this lightheaded feeling. It wasn’t bad. It felt great.” She smiled fondly at the memory.

Oh no… he did have feelings for him. This was worse than he thought.

Charlie continued. “Love is really weird. There’s not really much you can do about it.” She raised an eyebrow. “Baxter, are you okay?”

He felt his face grow hot just thinking about that damn porn star. It sent a shiver up his spine. “What did you do about those…feelings?”

“I asked her out on a date. You know, buy her flowers and ask her to hang out. All that romantic stuff.”

Baxter nodded. “Ah, I see. Did that get of the love?”

Charlie chuckled. “Not exactly. It did make me feel better after I told her though.”

“Hmm. Okay, then.” Baxter made a mental note of what Charlie was explaining. He knew what he had to do.

-

Baxter felt his knees become weak once again.

His palms were sweating like crazy under his gloves as his grip tightened on the small bouquet he was holding behind his back. He looked himself over in a mirror nearby and fixed his hair back quickly. He made his way over to the arachnid’s door.

He took in a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. “Okay…” He knocked on the door. His hands shook as he waited. It took a few seconds before the door opened.

On the other side, Angel Dust stood with his lower hands on his hips and his top hands occupied with a small pig and holding the door open. His face lit up when he saw who it was.

“Hey, shorty! To what do I owe the pleasure?” He had his usual smirk on his face.

Baxter cleared his throat. “After some research…I have decided that affection is not an abnormal thing to feel, and although it is illogical, I have experienced it towards you.”

The taller one raised an eyebrow. “Ya lost me.”

Baxter sighed. “In simple terms, I like you.” He pulled the flowers from behind his back. “Please accept my romantic offering.”

Angel Dust was silent for a moment. He set his pig down and sighed. “Alright, let’s do this.” He stood up straight in a professional manner. Something that made him somehow even more attractive. “Now, what are we talkin’ about here? An overnighter? A blowjob will ya-”

“What?”

“My prices.” He titled his head.

“For what?”

“You know, my services.”

Baxter was taken aback. “That’s not what I was talking about,” he said slowly. “I wanted to take you on a romantic outing.”

The spider ‘s eyes widened. “Wait…really?”

“Yes. If that’s okay with you.”

Angel Dust thought for a moment. He took the flowers from Baxter’s outstretched hand. “Alright, shorty. How’s tomorrow sound for ya?”

Baxter smiled. He tried to hide the excitement in his voice. “Tomorrow’s fine! Tomorrow’s perfect!”

The taller demon leaned down and kissed him quickly on the forehead. “See ya then, specs.”

Baxter felt his face flush more than ever. Maybe this love thing wasn’t so bad. He could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for this ship. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!


End file.
